


花茄｜偷窺與暴露(上)

by chanmj0408



Category: ALL茄 - Fandom, 花茄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmj0408/pseuds/chanmj0408
Summary: 真名，爽就行。第一次寫，有點緊張。謝謝你的觀看。
Relationships: all茄 - Relationship, 花茄 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	花茄｜偷窺與暴露(上)

昏暗的出租屋裡，唯一的窗戶也被窗簾蓋的嚴嚴實實。  
鬧鐘準時響起，花少北迷迷糊糊的睜開了眼睛，起身揉了揉亂糟糟的頭髮，在床上慵懶的伸展了身體，被子從身上滑落，露出了因為晨勃的突起。他漲紅著臉拉下了褲子，稍稍套弄了下龜頭，便快步走到窗前準備欣賞「表演」。微微拉開一條縫，花少北隨手拿起放在桌上的望遠鏡，逐對準對面樓層。對面和這裡的格局不一樣，他這邊是臥室，那邊卻是洗手間。花少北眼睛一眨不眨的盯著，默默倒數著，就快了。  
來了！  
對面閉合的遮光廉被拉開，不知道為什麼，對面的洗手間被換上了巨大的落地窗，不過遮光廉平時都緊密的拉著，除了「特殊」時刻。花少北移動了下望遠鏡，對準坐在馬桶上一絲不掛、輕微發抖的人。做什麼都從容不迫的復旦高材生，此時臉上的汗卻沾濕了額前的碎發。張秋實閉了閉眼，耳垂透著好看的紅暈，一隻手緩緩地撫摸乳頭。獲得快感後，他越來越用力的搓揉，那小小的乳首逐漸腫大、挺立。另一隻手伸向逐漸抬頭的慾望，那骨節分明的手握著那東西，上下擼動。  
太色情了。  
花少北一把拽下內褲，熟練的揉搓著陰莖。  
他想像著，張秋實跪伏在他身下，漂亮的手裡捧著自己的肉棒，唾液從唇紅齒白的嘴裡漏出來些，不斷吞吐、吮吸著。他的胸腔不停起伏，緊緊地注視著對面的一舉一動。  
張秋實幾乎全身都泛起了羞澀的粉紅，他把腿分的更開，方便自己手上的動作，快速的撫慰著自己，拇指不斷掠過鈴口。花少北看得口乾舌燥，吞再多的口水也沒用。尤其隨著張秋實的動作，龜頭處滲出點點白色，整根陰莖被馬眼裡流出的精水沾濕。  
他的囊袋很大，從小的乖小孩不願自己陷於情慾，便抑制慾望，甚少自瀆。可卻有著一具渴望暴露的身體，由此便給了花少北機會。張秋實絕對不會想到，對面有一雙充滿慾望的眼睛在看著他。不，或許他就是想要被發現，發現自己淫蕩的一面。  
花少北不止一次幻想過張秋實分坐在自己的胯上，掰開他的雙腿，把龜頭抵在穴口磨蹭著，待他急得不行，白嫩的屁股左右搖擺著，卻恥於開口，那樣子，真是放蕩的不行。最好等到張秋實眼淚在眼角打轉，帶著哭腔，抽抽噎噎地求自己快點進去。再將肉棒捅進去，狠狠地操弄，進出蹭過敏感的內壁，一次接一次，直到張秋實露出爽到極點的表情，穴內湧出一股一股淫水。之後便不斷哀求他停下來，但是肉穴卻不斷地收緊，不讓自己離開。等到精關失守，強行把精液灌入他的體內，看著他被羞辱的表情，再從他肏得艷紅的那處退出來，他合不攏的雙腿張開著，堵不住的液體從穴內流了出來...  
花少北一邊幻想一邊抽著空望一望張秋實，他的乳頭已經紅腫，像是熟透了的櫻桃，無比誘人。他呼吸越來越急促，用手掌握住根部，在釋放的邊緣。花少北敏感地察覺到張秋實一瞬間的肌肉緊蹦，低吼一聲，與他一起到達了高潮，眼前白光一閃，附近落下了點點白濁。  
稍稍清理了下，等花少北再看過去的時候，張秋實已經穿好衣服，在拉遮光廉了。  
花少北趴在床上，卻覺得意猶未盡。他嘆了口氣，自己的慾望日益遞增，可卻沒有機會，也不敢靠近他。算了，他打開手機，隨便滑拉幾下，正巧房東群里彈出一則消息。「A座0812的住戶停止續約了，大家幫忙轉發下消息！看看有沒有親朋好友需要！」  
A座0812？不就在張秋實隔壁？花少北看著這條消息，思考良久。


End file.
